Ethan Nakamura: The Owner's Guide
by Midnightxwolfx
Summary: How to make your ETHAN unit reach it's full potential!


**I don't own this idea. I merely just made Ethan's version. I simply adore Ethan. He's like, the best.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the idea and I don't own the series. Some of the LUKE unit modes and settings were taken from dreadedVulture's Luke Manual on DA.**

* * *

Ethan Nakamura: The User's Guide and Instruction Manual

Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of an ETHAN unit from the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series! Please listen carefully to the following instructions, so that your ETHAN unit may reach it's full potential. Please look at the rest of our catalogue for more models to complete your set!

(Warning: We are, in no part, responsible for any damages, injuries, or deaths caused by failure to read and apply these instructions.)

(We do not accept returns, exchanges, or trade-ins; we apologize for any inconvenience this may cause our customers.)

**Basic Information:**

**Name: **Ethan Nakamura

**Age:** Physically 17

**Place of Manufacture:** America

**Height: **Varies from 5"9 to 6"0

**Weight: **130 lbs

**Your ETHAN unit will come with the following accessories**:

One old Camp Half-Blood t-shirt

One sword of celestial bronze (Includes shattered mode, though not recommended)

Three sets of regular Greek armour

Three sets of armour for Kronos's army

One set of personalized armour for children of Nemesis

One poison tipped dagger

Two black eye patches

One white medical eye patch

One shroud for the child of Nemesis

-

When you first receive your ETHAN unit, he may seem resentful. This is because he's angry that his mother is not important enough to have her own cabin and was crammed into the Hermes cabin. DO NOT press this further. It's not wise to get on the bad side of a child of Nemesis. Reverse this by giving him access to the fridge and electronic systems, and he'll be satisfied enough to activate other modes.

-

**Programming:**

Your ETHAN unit can adapt different personalities to whatever you wish. As such, he has many useful programs:

**Warrior:** Your ETHAN unit is an excellent fighter. He will kill or mortally wound whoever you wish. He is quite adept to using his fists and feet, but will not be able to slay monsters without his celestial bronze sword. He will not be able to defeat a PERCY unit if he does not have his poison tipped dagger and if there's an ANNABETH unit in the vicinity.

**Big Brother:** Your ETHAN unit may not seem like it, but he is a good caretaker. He will defend you from any bully (if you have one), bitchy chick, and just about any other threat. If your parents do not trust you at home, he can supervise you! If you need booze, he can get it for you! If you need advice, he'll give it to you! NOTE: Only can be activated for people ages zero to eighteen.

**Vengeful Bastard:** you're ETHAN unit's specialty is revenge. His natural born power is to bite people back in the ass. Some chick steals your man, or your friends? This little bastard won't stop (unless you command him to) until your enemy is taken down in the most degrading way possible.

**Manservant: **Your ETHAN unit will do anything for you if you show him who's boss early on into not push him too hard in case he accidentally activates DESTRUCTION MODE, though if you show him love and appreciation, he will activate BOYFRIEND MODE. (Recommended combination)

**Modes:**

RESENTFUL (default) - Will give everyone the cold shoulder and snap back when spoken too. Tell him he has full access to the fridge and any electronic device (see above). Set out a steak or some ice cream for him. He should activate TEENAGER MODE if done properly.

TEENAGER- Will act like a normal mortal his age. It will seem as if you just had another family member walking around the house. Your unit is often in this mode.

FLIRT- Your unit will call you pet names, wink, smile, blow kisses and just be a love struck teenager. NOTE: if other females are in the area, he will hit on them too. Draw his attention away from them by outright telling him to look at you instead.

DESTRUCTIVE- Your unit will destroy everything in his path, swear profusely and attempt to kill you. To reverse this, you must have a PERCY unit or find someone who does. If not, wave his shroud in his face. He will grow scared of his possible "death" (or shutdown) and enter RESENTFUL mode, but will not kill you. See above to reverse this mode.

ENIGMA- Will be silent and reclusive. He will move around quietly and in the shadows. Give him some space and he'll come around. Do not let him near a NICO unit.

ANGSTY- Your ETHAN unit will constantly sulk in the corner because the minor gods are not getting respect. Give him some ice cream and a hug and he'll snap out of it.

CREATIVE- This is because he still has memory from the Arts and Crafts sessions at Camp Half-Blood. He'll want to doodle, write and create things. Set aside a sketchbook for him just in case.

LIEUTENANT- Your ETHAN unit still has memory from his time as Kronos's right hand man. He will pledge himself to you (or a Kronos/Luke unit if it's in the area) and carry out all your orders. This mode is like the MANSERVANT setting to some extent, except the orders will have to revolve around war. This mode rarely occurs.

BOYRFRIEND- If you show you ETHAN unit affection and appreciation, he should activate this mode. He will act like any other teenage boyfriend. If you need some space or want to go out with someone else, just tell him that you must break up and he will understand. The good thing is, he will hold no ill feelings (unless he's in DESCRUCTION MODE) toward you and you can get back together with him as many times as you want! NOTE: This is the ONLY mode that can be used at the same time as other modes.

HAPPY- It's self explanatory; your ETHAN unit will be happy and will be obliged to perform favours for people.

NEMESIS COMPLEX- Occasionally, your ETHAN unit will have a mama complex when he's reminded of her. He will draw pictures and write stories about her. He will do anything in his power to remind people of the minor Gods' importance. He will constantly try to smite the people who have done wrong to him. (That does include you, so be out of the way when he's in this mode.)

**Relations with other units:**

There are many, many models in this series. Your ETHAN unit will have different opinions of them when they are in the vicinity.

**Interaction with CAMPER units: **

**PERCY JACKSON:** These two units don't get along quite so well in the beginning, and your ETHAN unit may try to kill him a few times. But if you force them together long enough without any casualties then there will be some amnesty between them.

**ANNABETH CHASE: **This unit still remembers when your ETHAN unit tried to kill the PERCY unit and instead stabbed her! Your ETHAN unit will constant have arguments with an ANNABETH unit and attempt to stab her once more.

**LUKE CASTELLAN:** LUKE and ETHAN units get along quite well. As long as the LUKE unit is not in KRONOS COMPLEX MODE or not in the TITAN setting you should be fine. They have much in common and will talk about how the OLYMPIAN units suck and the "taking over the world" thing. (NOTE: they will not carry out the plan. They will simply discuss it.)

**OTHER CAMPERS: **Your ETHAN unit will get along with them. He doesn't really know them but he will manage. He will get along with the children of the minor gods more than the Olympian demigods.

**Interactions with OLYMPIAN units:**

**All OLYMPIAN Units: **Your ETHAN unit will NOT get along with the OLYMPIAN units. He will not act as murderous as the LUKE unit, but will constantly pester them about the minor Gods.

**Interactions with TITAN units:**

**All TITAN units: **Your ETHAN unit will respect them and follow their orders. But he will fear them too. The TITAN units do not hate him, and praise him for his fighting ability and loyalty.

**Maintenance:**

Your ETHAN unit will clean itself, as long as you give him access to the bathroom. But if the ETHAN unit forgets to bathe, then you must tell him to. As long as he is not in DESTRUCTION MODE or ANGSTY MODE, you should be fine. (NOTE: He may try to drown himself in the bath if he is in ANGSTY MODE.) He will not forget to bathe very often.

The ETHAN unit can cook and order food for himself. He can even obtain money for himself! But don't ask how he got it, because he won't answer. (It is not your money, don't worry.) You have to make sure that he has eaten three meals that day, or he might run slower the next.

**FAQ****:**

**Q.** Sometimes, my ETHAN unit won't come out of the bathroom or his room for days. What's with that?

**A.** He probably lost his eye patch. Your ETHAN unit will refuse to be seen without it. Slip one under the door and he should come out in a matter of minutes.

**Q. **I want to see what's under my ETHAN units eye patch. Will he try to kill me if I look under it, even if he's sleeping?

**A. **Yes, your ETHAN unit will automatically wake if the eye patch is removed. If he finds out you're the culprit. He will try to kill you. The only way is for him to give you permission to see underneath, which can only be activated if he is in BOYFRIEND and HAPPY MODE with the MANSERVANT setting turned on.

**Q. **Can my ETHAN unit do my homework for me?

**A. **He can if he's on MANSERVANT setting. But it is not wise. Being a demigod unit, he is both dyslexic and has ADHD.

**Q. **If I have my ETHAN unit in BOYFRIEND MODE long enough, will he unlock a HUSBAND or FIANCEE MODE or something?

**A. **Yes, it's very rare, and still called BOYFRIEND MODE. If he is in that mode for more than two years then he should go out of his way to propose. But BE WARNED, the ETHAN unit does not age, but you do.

**Q.** Will my ETHAN unit be the one who gets the pay checks and I'll never have to work again?

**A.** Sure, but he is still physically 17, so not many jobs will come his way. He is dyslexic and has ADHD, so there's a very small likely hood he'll become a doctor or something. NOTE: He will only provide money if he has MANSERVANT setting on.

**Troubleshooting:**

**Problem: **He's stuck in Angsty mode.

**Solution:** He's just going through a hard time. Give him a hug or a teddy bear or something and he should be back to TEENAGER MODE.

**Problem:** My ETHAN unit is in FLIRT MODE a little too often. How do I fix it?

**Solution:** You are either giving him too much access to the adult shows in the television. Or you have him interact with a NYMPH or a DAUGHTER OF APHRODITE unit constantly. Drag him away from these two for a few hours and he should come to his senses.

**Problem: **My unit is often drawing and writing about murder and destruction.

**Solution:** Your ETHAN unit is stuck somewhere between CREATIVE MODE and DESTRUCTIVE MODE. Try rebooting him. The switch is behind his right ear.

**Problem:** My PERCY unit has a dagger in the small of his back. What the hell happened?

**Solution**: Your ETHAN unit somehow managed to get his hands on his poison tipped dagger. For prevention of this, keep all of the ETHAN units deadly possessions locked away. Or have an ANNABETH unit in the area.

**Problem: **I think my ETHAN unit is malfunctioning. He constantly bosses me around and tells me that everything's an order. And whenever he removes his eye patch his eye glows with this funny symbol.

**Solution: **You were accidentally sent a CIEL PHANTOMHIVE unit from the Kuroshitsuji series. We're sorry for the inconvenience. Please enjoy him!

-

If you follow these instructions carefully, you'll enjoy your ETHAN unit to his full potential! There are many ways to displease him so please try and keep him happy for the safety of the entire world! If you are unsatisfied with him, simply get a KRONOS/LUKE unit and PERCY unit and he'll be gone for good (although it's not recommended considering you're left with a KRONOS unit instead). Please enjoy him!


End file.
